A Walk in the Dark
by inksmudged
Summary: Gemma just can't resist the urge to make a midnight visit to the gypsy camp. But walking in the forest, alone, at night, is hardly easy. Oneshot. GemmaKartik fluff.


**Sound the trumpets, I have returned! I've been pretty busy lately, hence the long absence – school started, hunting season is coming up so I've been busy with dog training, and I started a new job (which I will soon be quitting, as soon as I find a replacement). So yeah. I thought some sweet Karma fluff would be a good way to jump back into things.**

_Gemma_…

His voice is a whisper, a shiver down my spine. The fine hairs at the nape of my neck stand up, but my hair, let down for the evening, hides them. My mind is filled with thoughts of him – the curve of his lips, the fringe of lash around his dark eyes, the muscular contour that I am certain hides beneath his baggy gypsy clothing.

I stand and cross the small room I share with Ann, peering longingly out into the darkened forest. I know the gypsies have made camp within its dark embraces, their fires lighting a clearing with a surreal, golden glow. The kind of glow that makes you feel you could do anything – dance in the tall grass, sing along to gypsy songs, kiss a mysterious stranger, abandon the impositions of reality…

Before I am entirely aware of what I am doing, I find I've thrown on my cloak and laced on my boots. It will be murder trying to swing out the window in a corset, but if reason cannot dissuade me from this course, discomfort certainly has no sway over me. My fingers hunt through the thick ivy until I find the rope Kartik had hidden there many months ago.

I reach the ground with a sigh of relief, and tighten my cloak around my shoulders. Something about the surrounding darkness makes me feel exposed and watched – walking through the forest at night is hardly a relaxing jaunt. I breathe softly, ears alert, and make my way as quickly as I can to the gypsy camp.

I follow an oft-traveled, but indistinct trail, straining my eyes in the darkness. The large, golden moon casts little light through the thick canopy. When a cloud passes over the moon, I am plunged into impenetrable darkness. I halt, breathing quickly, feeling desperately for the trail. I plead with any deity who might be listening for the clouds to pass.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice is a welcome relief, though it is anything but the gentle whisper that lured me outside. I flush, embarrassed. I can hardly give him the real reason I'm wandering the forest, alone, at night.

"I… er… fancied a stroll."

"Did you now?" He does not believe me for an instant. Though I cannot see him, I can clearly imagine his bemused smirk, perhaps one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It was too stifling inside."

"Of course it was." I feel his hand on my arm suddenly, though he made no noise approaching.

"How did you know where I was?" I demand haughtily, trying to regain some control of the situation.

Kartik's voice comes with a hint of sheepishness. "I was watching you."

"What?" I whirl to face him – or at least I think I'm facing him. It is impossible to see with the moon obscured. I play the affronted maiden well, though I can't help but be flattered. The idea that Kartik was staring up at my window, all while I was thinking of him…

"I have to. I'm your guardian," he cuts off my moony thoughts quickly.

"Oh." Disappointment rings hollowly in the word. I bite my lip to keep from embarrassing myself further. Why must I be so transparent?

I am again aware of Kartik's hand as his fingers tighten around my arm. "Don't sound so put out, Miss Doyle," he says in a low tone, amusement and something else mingling to make me feel dizzy and bold. "After all, I do rather enjoy my task."

I step into him, sensing that we are only a breadth away. I can feel the heat radiating from his body, and I want to press myself against him.

"Gemma…" he whispers huskily.

"…Yes?" I whisper back.

Kartik steps closer, closing the distance between us. His arms encircle me as I fall against him, as gently as a wilting flower.

"This is not a good idea. You should –"

I cut him off, pressing my lips against his. It was impulsive, and a second later, I worry that I will be rejected. But it seems my boldness was not unwarranted. Kartik's arms tighten around me, pulling me against him until the crush of his embrace is almost painful. His lips move against mine hungrily, and the taste of him alone is enough to make me feel faint. He is spice and freedom and all things forbidden.

My fingers tangle in his hair as I revel in the strength of his arms, the scent of his skin, the danger of the situation. I feel myself falling into him, losing my own thoughts as we meld into one purpose.

Before my honor can be too terribly sullied, Kartik pulls away – gently. He touches his forehead to mine, his arms still wrapped around me.

"This is not a good idea," he says again, his voice determined.

I nod breathlessly, then remember he cannot see me. "You're right. I should return to my room before Ann does."

Kartik takes my hand to guide me back, but he is careful to keep me at arm's length. Back beneath my window, we both stop, looking up at the dim light.

"Can you climb up on your own?"

"Yes," I say uncertainly. Kartik guides my hand to the rope, his face inches from mine as he leans forward.

The clouds over the moon disperse, casting us both in its golden glow. Kartik's eyes are dark as he surveys me. I suddenly feel so vulnerable in the light, yet I am reluctant to end the night. "Well, good night," I say softly.

"Sleep well." He reaches out gently, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes.

"Thank you," I look down shyly, unsure what else to say.

"Gemma."

"Yes?" I look up.

Kartik's lips are on mine, a feather-soft kiss. He draws away, smiling. "Nightly walks are good for one's constitution."

I can't help but smile. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then perhaps I should make them routine. I am nothing if not concerned about my health."

Kartik's smile grows and I want to touch his lips, but I resist.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Doyle." Kartik tips an imaginary hat, bowing off into the darkness. I turn back to the wall, hiding a broad, stupid grin. Somehow the darkness has lost its menace.

**Hmm… I don't know if I liked it myself. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
